Transfer
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Becker is temporarily assigned to another country's ARC. Jess is devastated. Becker's not that happy to be leaving either. Finally…will they admit their feelings and get together? (B/J not a couple yet)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Transfer

Author: Pinkcat4569

Description: Becker is temporarily assigned to another country's ARC. Jess is devastated. Becker's not that happy to be leaving either. Finally…will they admit their feelings and get together? (B/J not a couple yet)

Rating: Teen, but pretty tame, some action scenes and some fluff

Disclaimer: I write for fun. I don't own Primeval o the characters.

Author's Note: OK, I have more of this to write and it's already over 10,000 words. I may break it up into several stories. I'm also unsure about the title. It's not really a transfer after all. Inspired by Primeval New World, even though I have not seen it. I like the idea of other counties needing their own ARCs. In my mind, they need expert help though so they call on the British ARC.

660 words, chapter one

Transfer, Chapter One

"What do you mean you're transferring Becker? Are you insane?"

"It's temporary!" yelled Lester, cowering under the imposing figure of a furious Jess Parker. "Didn't I mention that?"

Jess took a deep breath. "No. You didn't."

"How suicidal of me. I assure you Miss Parker; the Captain is merely 'on loan.' Like Temple and the others."

"Oh," she said, her face returning to its normal color. "I see. Why can't the international branches manage on their own?"

"Why indeed," said Lester. "At any rate, my superiors have made it clear that I am to equip the branches with anything they ask for. The branch in Norway has asked for my chief military officer. That happens to be Becker."

"Yes. Norway?"

Lester nodded. "I can't say that I envy the man. It's chilly up there."

"When does he leave?"

"Immediately, but I left the time frame up to his discretion. I expect him to be leaving as soon as possible however."

Jess nodded absently and turned to leave, her mind moving faster than her computers.

"I don't suppose you care to apologize for your verbal assault, Miss Parker?" he said as she left. She kept walking like she hadn't heard. "Miss Parker?" He sighed. Then he called out, "You are getting back to work aren't you?"

He watched his field coordinator walk out of Ops. "Of course not. I wonder where she's headed on her unscheduled break," he muttered sarcastically.

Jess walked into the armory. Becker was bent over several shipping crates.

"Doesn't Norway have its own EMDS?"

Becker looked up, saw who his visitor was and smiled. "You can never have too many. Besides, these are the latest models. I want to impress them." He winked.

Jess hung her head and sighed.

"Something wrong?"

"Are you serious? Of course something's wrong! You're being transferred!"

He smiled and chuckled. "I'm flattered that you're upset, Jess."

She frowned. "And you're not? Seriously?"

"Well, it's a bit of an imposition. I'll have to cancel the gun club and the gym."

Jess shook her head. "How can you joke?"

"Who's joking? I have to let my landlord know, figure out something to tell Mum, cancel my subscriptions and utilities, and try to work prawn take away in before I leave. Somehow I don't think Chinese is big in Norway."

Jess stared at him. "You're an idiot. That's all you're going to miss, Chinese take away?"

Becker smirked. "Is there anything else?"

Jess didn't answer.

Becker chuckled and stepped toward her. "Are you going to miss me, Jess?" he asked with a smirk.

"Not if you're going to be smug."

He chuckled. "Well you do seem a bit….frazzled at my leaving."

"Do I?" she asked.

"Yep." He continued to smile smugly.

"Well I guess I'm the only one who is frazzled, aren't I?"

He shrugged. "Soldiers get moved around. It's part of the job."

"And the people you work with? We're just scenery I guess."

He took the opportunity to glance her over. "Some of the scenery is downright picturesque."

"Becker! You're impossible! Give me a straight answer!"

"To what, Jess?"

She stomped her feet and groaned, "Ugh!"

"You're cute when you're angry."

"I'm not angry, Becker. I'm hurt. I thought we were…friends."

"We are."

"Some friend! You don't even care that you're going half way around the world and for who knows how long!"

He chuckled. "First of all, Norway isn't that far. Secondly, it's only until I whip the ARC branch into shape. I'm coming back." His smile softened.

Jess sighed. "I know. It's just…you won't be here." She blushed. "I mean, I won't feel as safe without you here."

Becker smiled. "Thanks, but I'm not taking the entire Security staff with me, you know."

Jess rolled her eyes. "Fine. Well, if you don't care that you're leaving, I guess I won't care either. Have fun whipping the Norwegian ARC into shape," she said, turning around to leave.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

1026 words

Chapter Two, Transfer

Becker smirked as the tiny irate young woman stomped toward the exit. "Actually I'm looking forward to the new ARC branch."

Jess grunted with anger.

"Yeah, it should be fun coming down hard on their versions of Temple and Anderson. Then of course, there's meeting their Jess. That's going to be a high point."

She stopped and turned. "That isn't funny."

He smiled. "Don't you wonder what their field coordinator is like?"

She frowned. "Probably tall like a Viking with a strong build, gorgeous blond hair and dazzling blue eyes."

"With that description, I sincerely hope it's a female."

Jess narrowed her eyes as Becker smiled teasingly at her. "Why? You do know you're not going on holiday, don't you?" She crossed over to him and jabbed her finger at his chest. "I expect you to conduct yourself professionally."

"Do you?"

"Yes, and if she's worthy of the position of field coordinator, she'll be a professional as well. After all, you and I have a professional relationship."

"Oh, is that what it is, professional?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes. We are colleagues, nothing else. We aren't even friends apparently since you won't miss me."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't say you would!"

"There's a reason for that," he said. He sighed. "Jess, I have to go. I have no choice. I'm trying to keep positive about that fact."

"So, it's a struggle?"

He laughed. "Definitely. The truth is I'm going to miss a lot of things, especially a few which are ARC-related." He moved closer. "For example... no one beats our field coordinator. She's the best in the business."

Jess smiled.

"Not to mention the brightest one with the highest heels."

Jess giggled.

Becker smiled and hovered over her. His voice got softer and more serious. "I am going to miss you, Jess."

"Really?" she asked her heart beating fast.

"Very, very much."

Jess had tears in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but a lump was in her throat. "I, um…well, good," she said finally. She smiled nervously. He simply smiled back. She sighed with relief. "I'm going to miss you too, terribly."

Becker chuckled. "I'll be back."

"You will," she said. "Eventually. Stupid Norway. Stupid Lester's superiors. Stupid Lester."

Becker chuckled. "Lester doesn't have much of a choice either." He walked back to the equipment he had been packing.

"I know. " She sadly watched him pack. "I'm sorry I went a bit bonkers. It's just…first Connor goes to Canada, than Abby to America. Now you. It's like they're carving the ARC to pieces."

Becker laughed. "Connor and Abby are back."

"Yes, I know, but it was hard for them. They were so sad and lonely," said Jess. "It's going to be just like that for us." Becker glanced at her. Quickly Jess said, "Not that you and I are like them, you know, in a relationship. We're friends, of course, I just meant that we're not romantic or anything."

Becker smiled. "I'm going to miss the way you babble."

"I do not...OK, I do. I'm upset."

"Yeah, we've been through that already."

"So how long will you be gone?"

He sighed. "I don't know."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"What? That's no time at all! I can't whip up a going away party that soon!"

"Sorry, but the ARC in Norway's being pretty persistent. I need to get there."

Jess sighed. "I guess I'll just have to rise to the occasion and pull off a fantastic last minute bash."

"Don't bother."

"Becker..."

"Jess, I'm serious. I don't have time for a party."

Jess wrinkled her brow. "Are you just trying to get out of socializing?"

Becker smiled. "You know me too well, but I'm serious. I have too much to do before I leave."

"No…" she whined. "I wanted to say goodbye, properly."

"I appreciate it, Jess, but I'd rather not prolong it. I just want to go, get it over with, and get back."

"I'm for that, believe me. However, you have to at least come over for dinner. You have to eat."

Becker shook his head. "I'll just grab someth…"

"No, you will not! I won't let you!"

Becker smiled. "OK. I can swing a short dinner, I guess."

"Yay!"

"Short, Jessica." He smirked. "Like you."

She elbowed him. "Smallish and pleasant. Like me. Fine."

He laughed. "Just you and me, OK?"

Jess' eyebrows jumped up. "Well…I'm not so sure about that, Captain." She smiled.

Becker laughed and shook his head. "I meant, that I don't want a lot of people around. I'd rather just enjoy your company, Miss Parker."

She blushed and smiled sweetly. Then she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I can live with that."

He smiled. "Thanks. It is a sweet gesture, Jess. I appreciate it."

She smiled.

"Is it Ok if I call you when I'm ready to come over? I do have a ton of errands."

"Sure, Becker. I hope you aren't expecting dinner to be from scratch."

He laughed. "No. Somehow you don't strike me as the flour on the apron type."

She giggled. "I have some very adorable aprons actually, not that they've been used for more than dumping purchased packages into a bowl or microwaving frozen things or…" she stopped because Becker was looking at her and laughing.

"Honestly, I could listen to you babble for hours ," he said, chuckling. She turned pink. "But…" he looked at the half-packed crates.

"Yeah, I know. You need to pack."

Becker nodded.

"I will see you later, though, right? I know you're very busy…."

"I can make time," he said, "for you."

She blushed. "OK. I'll let you get back to it, then."

"See you later, Jess."

She nodded and slowly walked toward the exit, but she turned to have a last look. Becker was staring at her. She blushed but smiled. He smiled back. They stared that way for a few moments until Jess finally walked out.

Becker had kept his eyes on her until the last second. Once she'd left, he sighed deeply. "I think I hate Norway," he muttered.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

1016 words

Chapter Three

The work day went slowly. Jess was miserable over Becker's impending departure. Finally, her shift was over. She was glad she had errands to distract her from how depressed she felt. She stopped by the grocery and picked up the components for a simple but nice dinner.

Then she stopped and got prawn crackers. She smiled at the memory of the first time they'd shared them. She sighed sadly. She shook her head to focus.

She had one last stop. It was a small surprise for Becker. She hoped he wouldn't mind or think it silly. No, she told herself. She didn't care. She wanted to get a present for Becker and she was going to get it.

She burst into her flat, carrying several packages. Now she was in a tizzy to get everything done. She hurriedly prepared dinner and kept it warm in the oven. She then set the table. She was going to put out candles, but thought it might be too much. After all, they were just two friends having a goodbye dinner.

With champagne. Fine. On her part, they were more. Or could be. If he wasn't stuck in bloody Norway forever.

Again, she shook her head to push those thoughts out of her mind. Darn. She'd run out of things to do. She sat nervously at the table, drumming her fingers. She wished her mobile would ring.

After a few minutes, she decided to change her clothes. Big mistake. She couldn't find a suitable dress. They were too intimate, too fancy, too sexy, or boring. Finally she chose an outfit that meant something to her. She put on the green-yellow outfit she wore the day they'd met.

Like he'd remember. Guys never thought of stuff like that.

Finally, Becker phoned. "Do you still want me to come over?" he asked.

"Of course. I'm ready and waiting."

He chuckled. "OK. I'll be there in a few minutes, unless that's too soon."

"No, not at all," she said pleasantly. "See you soon."

She hung up and flew into action. She turned off the stove and put the food on the table. She took a breath then. "The present! Where'd I put his present?" She flew into the living room. "There it is. Ok. Calm, Jess, calm."

She waited by the door. Finally, she heard footsteps. She opened the door as Becker walked up. He chuckled. "Hi."

She beamed. "Hey, you made it!"

"I told you I would."

She smiled and invited him in. "I know you're in a hurry, so…shall we go ahead and eat?"

"That's fine, Jess."

She nodded and made a move toward the kitchen, but he grabbed her arm gently. "I was raised by a mother that taught me never to arrive empty handed when you're invited to someone's home," he said. "I didn't have much time, but somehow I thought you'd be alright with this."

He handed her a box of chocolates. "Nothing with orange in it," he said.

She smiled. "That was so kind," she said, taking the box. "You really shouldn't have. Wait, maybe you should have. I just realized that you won't be bringing me chocolate for a while."

He laughed. "Yeah, that donned on me too."

She laughed and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

He nodded.

"Well, now I have to wait until after dinner to eat these," she said, placing the box beside the living room sofa. "Something to look forward to," she said with a grin.

He laughed.

"Right this way, Sir," she said, taking his hand. She led into the kitchen. Becker smiled as he walked in. It was sunshine yellow, with colorful floral accents and bright red pans, utensils, and linens. It was perfectly Jess.

She pointed him to a chair. "It's a simple, short dinner, as requested," she said, smiling.

"Thanks," he said. "It's sweet of you. I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"Nah. It's just grilled salmon…"

"Which someone else gilled," he said with a grin.

She laughed. "Of course, just like someone kindly cooked the spinach and baked the dinner rolls."

He laughed along. "Nice of them."

"I know!" she cried happily as she dished it all up. "And…of course," she said, opening a Chinese container, "Prawn crackers."

He smiled and took one. "Brilliant."

She smiled. "Oh, I forgot." She retrieved a bottle from the fridge. "Don't go nuts, but I had to get this."

Becker turned to see that she was opening champagne. He cocked his eyebrows.

"I know," she said, "but neither one of us are happy that you're leaving so I thought we could cry about it over champagne."

"Good idea. Just one glass, though. I have to get up very early."

She agreed and filled his flute. He waited until she sat back down. "So…to you, Jess," he said, raising his glass.

"No. To coming home, safe and soon."

He smiled. "To coming home."

They clinked their glasses and sipped.

"Good," he said.

She nodded and giggled as the bubbles tickled her nose. He smiled and stared at her. She didn't notice. They ate and chatted about the weather, the royal family, and shoes.

"I can't believe you're only taking your work boots," Jess said. "I'd die with only one pair of footwear."

Becker laughed. "I suppose I shouldn't tell you that I plan to only take my uniforms."

She almost choked on her salmon. "Don't! It's a fashion travesty!"

He chuckled, smiling as he watched her spout on about the fashion "must haves" for cold weather.

"Plus, it isn't normal, British cold, you know. We're talking Norse blizzards and sub zero weather. You should wear layers of clothing."

"I think the ARC expects me to bring cutting edge equipment with me, Jess, not sweaters, parkas and fur-lined boots."

"Faux fur, Becker. Even I don't kill cute fluffy animals for fashion."

"Nice to know."

They giggled together. Becker let her ramble on about anything at all and Jess was more than happy to oblige. She'd finally begun to calm down and cheer up.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

954 words

Chapter Four

That's when they were rudely interrupted.

"They're in here, Abby, not in the bedroom. You win the bet!"

"Connor!" screamed Jess, turning pink.

Abby came in. "I'm so sorry. He talked me into coming by to get some of his notes. I should have known he had ulterior motives."

"Ulterior motives?" asked Connor indignantly. "I'm thirsty. The fridge is in the kitchen you know. Besides, I thought they'd be in another room…"

"Temple, shut up or I'll jam a roll in your mouth."

"Go ahead. I'm hungry too. We were kicked out of our flat without dinner."

Jess groaned and covered her face with her hands. "This is worse than if we were at my parents'."

Becker laughed. "No worries, Jess. I'm used to Connor's stupidity."

"You're missing me already, aren't you Action Man?" Connor asked as he moved over to look at their plates. "So…what are people who allowed to eat having for dinner? Oh, grilled salmon. Nice. And to wash it down….Champagne? That's not fair!"

Jess shoved the bottle at him. "Here, take it and get out."

Connor smiled and nodded. "Let's go Abs."

Abby mouthed 'sorry' to Jess.

"So who wins the bet about her outfit?" Connor asked as he made for the kitchen exit. "You said she wouldn't change. She did. It's not a sexy little dress like I thought, but she still changed. I win."

Jess sighed. "Do you guys really waste your time betting on my life?"

"Not just yours," said Connor.

Becker smiled. "I think Jess looks beautiful," he said as she blushed. "If I'm not mistaken I've seen that outfit before."

Jess' eyes grew wide. "You have?"

He smiled. "You wore it the day we met."

"Aww…."' said Connor and Abby in unison.

Jess' face melted, as did her heat. "I can't believe you remember."

Becker chuckled and nodded. "I remember that day quite vividly Jess."

They smiled silently at each other as Connor and Abby smirked. "We should go," whispered Abby.

Connor nodded. "Before they get…sickening. Correction, more sickening."

Abby giggled and nodded. "Bye, you too. Safe trip, Becker."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do…" said Connor as Abby pulled him out.

A little later the front door slammed shut, breaking the spell Becker and Jess seemed to be in. "Where'd they go?" asked Jess.

Becker chuckled. "I guess they left while we were… distracted."

Jess blushed. "I guess. Finally. I love Connor, but he gets on my nerves."

Becker laughed. "He has that affect."

They ate in silence, grinning at each other between bites. After dinner they sat in the living room. "I got you something," she said.

"Jess, you didn't have to…"

"I know. I wanted to." She handed him a small box tied with a pink ribbon. "Not very manly gift wrap. Sorry."

"I like it. It says 'Jess," he said with a smile. She blushed.

He opened it up and smiled. "That's a very nice scarf, Jess."

"It's thick. I told the sales lady it needed to stand up to Norway," she said, taking the scarf and wrapping it around his neck. "I want you to stay warm." She flushed a bit as he stared at her.

"This will help. Thanks."

She smiled and nodded. She turned slightly pink. They were very close. Finally, she scooted back slightly. "I really wish you weren't going."

"I know. Me too."

"Stupid international ARC program. They keep interfering, scattering us across the world," moaned Jess. "I wanted us to be together."

Becker raised his eyebrow. "Is that the champagne talking, Jess?"

She blushed deep red. "No. Well, maybe. I meant that I want us, the team, together. All of us," she said.

He chuckled. "Right. I knew that."

She blushed deeper.

Becker smiled. "We'll be together again soon, Jess," he said, taking her hand and softly squeezing it. "All of us, the team."

She nodded and smiled. She was having a hard time not breaking down in tears. "You will be careful?"

"I will. I promise." Then he smirked. "And I'll stay warm."

She laughed.

They sat still, their hands still holding on to each other. "I'm really glad you talked me into coming tonight. I can't think of any better way to spend my last night."

"For a while, Becker, it's your last night for a while."

"Yeah," he said sadly. He looked down at their hands. He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I…I want to tell you how special you are, but it's pretty crummy to do it right before I leave."

She laughed. "It is, but it's better than you not saying it at all."

He smiled. "You're very special Jess."

She smiled. "So are you."

They had slowly slid closer, without realizing. Their faces were inches apart.

Becker sighed. "I think…we should call it a night."

Jess nodded, sadly.

Becker lingered, smiling at her lovely face. It took all of his willpower to pull away and get up. Jess followed him to the door. He opened it but didn't step out. "I'll see you soon, Jess."

She nodded sadly.

Becker smiled and moved in. He kissed her cheek.

She smiled and hugged him tightly. "Come back."

"I promise that I will."

They clung to each other for a few moments until Becker pulled away. He stepped out of her flat but immediately looked back. She smiled, trying not to cry.

He nodded to her and walked away.

The entire way to the car, he reprimanded himself. 'I should have kissed her. No, it was gentlemanly not to. But if something does happen…no, it won't. I'll see her again. I will.' He climbed into his car.

"Damn," he said aloud. "I should have kissed her."

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

1759 words. It's long, but it all goes together.

Chapter Five

The next day, Jess tried to stay cheerful and happy. It was hard now that a certain Captain was no longer on the same island as she. She couldn't even talk to him! She knew he was busy with briefings, tours of the new ARC facility, meetings with the security staff, not to mention studying their files and reports.

She missed him though. She was beyond relieved when she got an email late the next evening. He was safe and sound in Norway. He'd talk to her as soon as he could. That was it, the entire message in cold smirk-less text. She sighed.

It was three miserable days before she heard his voice. She had just sat down in the canteen with the team when her mobile rang. Her heart fluttered as she recognized the numbers for Norway.

"Becker!" she exclaimed happily into her mobile. The whole canteen snapped their heads as she squealed.

Matt and the others chuckled.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked.

"Cold," replied the Captain.

She giggled. "Are you wearing your scarf?"

"Constantly. I had to head-butt some research joker who tried to take it from me."

Jess laughed. "No violence, please."

"It's his fault. I made it clear to him that this was a very special scarf."

Jess blushed. "You've gotten more charming and friendly. I'm proud of you for socializing with new people, Becker," she said with a teasing tone.

"It's the cold. I talk more for the energy."

She giggled brightly.

"That sounds like a happy conversation," said Connor.

Abby laughed. "I remember how we were when we were in different countries."

"Yeah, but we're a couple. Officially."

Matt laughed. "Oh, they're a couple."

"Unofficially," said Emily, making everyone laugh.

Jess didn't notice any other voices but the one in her ear. "So…how is Norway?"

"Cold! I mean, imagine yourself locked inside a freezer. That would be warm compared to this."

"Becker…" she said, giggling.

"Actually, I haven't seen much of the country. I haven't been out of the ARC yet."

"Seriously? Not even on a call?"

"No. They're worried about something happening. They don't want to be liable for the logistics of sending my body back to Britain."

Jess gasped. "Don't even say that Becker…" she said hoarsely.

He cursed. "I'm so sorry. My humor is petty dark these days, like my mood. Nothing is going to happen."

"I know. I forgive you," she said. She took a breath and summoned happy Jess. "So, how is the Norwegian Jess Parker?" she asked, pulling off a cheerful, unfazed tone.

Becker laughed. "You pegged it. The field coordinator is taller and bulkier than I am, a true Norwegian."

"Blond and blue eyed?"

"Yep."

"Hmm. How bulky is she?"

He laughed. She could tell he was cocking that eyebrow. "Quite bulky, but surprisingly fit and shapely."

She couldn't help but groan.

"And he's happily married."

"He? Married?"

"Don't sound quite so happy, Jess. You'll make me think you were jealous for a moment."

"Hardly," she said, barely containing the glee in her voice. "So how is he professionally-wise?"

"He seems to be quite capable, but I'm afraid that I still prefer London's version."

She giggled. "I'm glad to hear it. So…have you found any Chinese take away?"

"No. Change the subject please."

She giggled. "Why? I'm sure there are plenty of yummy Norwegian dishes."

"Hear that noise? That's my stomach growling. I'm stuck inside a corporate cafeteria, Jess."

She giggled. "Poor thing."

As she was deep in conversation with the captain, the table was shamelessly eaves-dropping. "Poor thing?" repeated Connor, chuckling.

"Hard to feel sorry for the guy," said Matt. "After all he's got one very pretty girl at his full attention."

"Are you jealous?" asked Emily.

"No! It's just…"

Connor helped Matt out by saying, "pathetic watching the socially awkward."

Abby burst out laughing. "Because you're such a pro." Connor smirked.

"Sh!" Jess glared at them. "Sorry, Becker. The troops are restless," she said into the mobile. " Any idea on when you can come home?"

He sighed. "No, not yet. I'm not ready to leave though."

"Oh, did you meet some Norse Viking goddess or something?" she asked flirtatiously.

Becker chuckled. "No such luck. I meant that I can't leave yet. I've hardly broke the security people in."

"Breaking is the word, right?"

"I'm taking it easy on them. I'm a guest in their county. It would be rude to hurt them too much too soon."

Jess giggled. "You're such a gentleman. I'm glad to know you've remembered your manners." She giggled more.

Becker didn't answer. After a few moments Jess asked if he was alright. "I'm fine," said Becker. "I was just enjoying your giggle."

Jess blushed. "Becker…" she giggled more.

"So…what's going on in your branch of the ARC?" asked Becker.

"Oh…not much," said Jess. "There was an incursion of giant butterflies yesterday in the royal gardens…"

"You're making that up."

"I am not! OK, so they weren't really butterflies according to Abby, but they reminded me of big butterflies, except that they weren't as pretty as butterflies and I certainly hope they don't form cocoons and turn into giant caterpillars. Oh, wait, I got that backwards…"

Becker burst out laughing.

"Ok, so I'm not a biologist," she said, slightly annoyed.

He kept laughing.

"You're making me feel like an idiot."

Finally he stopped laughing. "Sorry. You aren't an idiot. I wasn't trying to make you feel bad. I'm just so happy to hear you babble."

Jess blushed. "Stop it," she chastised him gently.

"I really do miss your voice. You're so cheerful and happy."

"And babbling."

"I like it."

She blushed deeper. "I miss your voice too. Matt sounds too much like a leprechaun and Connor chatters more than I do. Then of course there's Lester. I get sleepy listening to him prattle on about the life of a civil servant."

Becker laughed. "So it's life as usual."

"Yep."

"So who's running Security?"

"For now it's your second in command, Carrington."

"For now?' Is Lester planning to bring someone new in?"

She giggled. "He said it's too much work. I quote, "I hope my Norwegian counterpart isn't too impressed by the good Captain. I refuse to go back to the tedium of interviews."

Becker laughed. "I'm touched."

Jess giggled. 'Don't let it go to your head."

"I won't." He sighed. "Jess, will you do something for me?"

"Yes! I mean, of course, what do you need? Did you get in touch with your landlord? How about the gym, do I need to cancel for you?"

"No, nothing like that," he said with a chuckle. He cleared his throat nervously. "I…uh, Jess, if they do bring in someone new to replace me, don't get too close, alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"Keep your distance, until I've had a chance to check them out."

Jess rolled her eyes. "You left some of you Security section here, remember?"

"I know. It's just…being cool around the new people, OK? Guys especially."

Jess began to giggle, but stifling made it sound like she was choking. "Are you alright, Jess?" asked Becker. There was a pause and then she giggled hysterically.

"You aren't worried about a security breech!" she cried through giggles. "You're jealous!"

Again the whole canteen turned her way.

"Action Man jealous?"

Abby smirked. "Hard to believe."

"What has brought this about?" asked Emily.

Matt shrugged.

Jess ignored them all. She was too busy giggling.

On the other end of the phone, Becker wasn't as amused. "I am not! I'm worried about your safety…the safety of the whole ARC!"

Jess shook her head. "No, you aren't!"

"Jessica, stop it!"

She kept giggling.

"Stop it or I'll hang up."

"No! Don't do that! I'm calm. See?" There was no immediate reply. "Becker?"

"I'm still here."

"I'm sorry," said Jess. "I…was just surprised by your…suggestion. You know anyone employed by Lester would not be a safe security risk."

"I know."

"So…I was…confused. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions," she said, keeping the glee and giggles out of her voice.

"You're lying."

"I am not!" she cried. She smiled at Abby. She mouthed the words, 'he's jealous.' Abby laughed and smiled.

"I don't believe you, but I don't want to fight."

"I don't either. We don't have much time."

"No, I should probably let you go now anyway."

"Not yet. Becker, I'm sorry. I won't let anyone get too…close…to me. I promise."

Becker sighed. "You're just so friendly. I worry about someone taking advantage."

"Ah. That's sweet. I'll be careful. Plus, I'm not alone. In fact, I'm sitting with the others now."

"Don't worry, Action Man" called Connor, "We got your back. We won't let any blokes move in on your woman. Ow, Abby. That hurt!"

Becker sighed. "Thank Abby for me. I hope she hurt him."

Jess giggled. "He'll survive. Don't worry about me."

"I can't help it, Jess."

Jess couldn't stop smiling. "I appreciate that, Becker. For what it's worth, I worry about you."

Becker chuckled 'I know. I'm sorry I was being an idiot."

"No, you weren't. I like that you care."

There was a pause. "I do, Jess, very much. Oh…damn. I'm about to get cut off…"

Jess heard a click. "Becker?" No answer. "Becker?" She sighed with frustration. "Apparently they need help with their communication systems at the Norwegian branch," she muttered. She spoke into her phone again. "Becker, are you there?"

The phone sputtered with static, but then she heard Becker's smooth vocal tones. "Jess? Can you hear me? "

"Yes. I thought I'd lost you," said Jess.

"Yeah. You did. The static is really bad now. I can barely hear you."

"Me too. I intend to have a word with the communications staff there in Norway."

He chuckled. "If you can get through." His voice cut out. There was a buzz of static. "I think….(static)…we should...(static)…say goodbye now."

Jess sighed. "I guess. Be safe, Becker."

"(Static)…You too. I'll call…(static)…when I can. "

"OK. Bye."

"Bye, Je…."

Jess heard a click followed by silence. "Darn. He's gone," she said sadly, staring at the mobile.

The table, which had been full of cheeky people laughing, smirking and talking about Jess and Becker, was now quiet and solemn.

Abby ran her hand along Jess' back. "He'll be fine."

Jess nodded. "I just miss him."

"He misses you too," said Connor seriously. He smiled.

Jess smiled back. "Thanks, Connor." He nodded. "I can't wait until he's back," she said sadly. "I hope it's soon."

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

1136 words

Chapter Six

Two days later Jess was called into Lester's office. She could tell by his voice that he was not happy. She stood in front of his desk as he scowled at her.

"Miss Parker," he said with a tired sigh. "I understand how…separation…from people you…care about," he said cautiously, trying to pick appropriate words, "can impair your judgment…"

Jess interrupted. "Excuse me, but what is this about?"

Lester sighed and rubbed his temples. "The director of the Norway ARC does not appreciate outsiders reprimanding his crew."

Jess winced. No wonder Lester was in a foul mood. "I wouldn't call it 'reprimanding," she said weakly.

"He would and he did," said Lester, "He was quite cross. He said you insulted his staff."

"I didn't…" she stopped as Lester's glare called her out. "Fine. I said they were incompetent. They were. There were measures they could have taken to insure continued communications despite the so-called blizzard."

"So-called, Miss Parker?" he asked. "Are you a meteorologist? Were you tracking the weather over Norway second by second? No wonder the director was so angry. Who are you to second guess the reality of a blizzard? Hmm? At the least it's very rude."

Jess frowned and stubbornly crossed her arms.

"And I don't think it was at all appropriate to tell them to keep to, and I quote," he said, reading from a note he'd hastily scribbled, "plundering and pillaging since that seems to be the strong suit of you Vikings."

Jess said nothing.

"It was a bit harsh, don't you think?" asked Lester, "Not to mention hateful and prejudiced."

Jess scoffed. "I wasn't being hateful or prejudiced. I was…annoyed."

"Yes, well, they are more than a bit annoyed at you. Apparently the communications staff members were very hurt."

Jess scoffed. "What are they, children?"

Lester's eyebrow shot up. "I'm surprised at this attitude, Miss Parker. Where is the sweet, understanding, cheerful young woman we know and occasionally have to take headache medicine to deal with?"

Jess frowned but said nothing.

"This really isn't like you, you know," he said gently. "I'm sure that…certain people…would agree that the sweet, sympathetic Jess Parker is much more appealing than this nasty, colleague-depressing version."

Jess couldn't help but laugh.

Lester continued, "I know that present circumstances may make you a little less bubbly and bright, but do try to remain profess…" He stopped as Jess raised on eyebrow. Lester cleared his throat and said, "Ahem, I mean, objective."

Jess kept staring at him stubbornly, but then she gave a long sigh. "I suppose I was a bit…uptight."

"A bit," he said with a slight grin. He sighed. "I am also a tad out of sorts, myself, with my personally chosen staff scattered across the globe, but, in the interest of global safety, we must make sacrifices. We are the experts. We must go where we are needed."

Jess nodded. "And put up with our friends going where they are needed."

"Precisely."

Jess sighed. "Of course," she said.

Lester nodded. "Now, back to the matter of the Norwegian director. I acknowledged that your behavior was inappropriate but that you were under stress. I assured him that you are quite friendly and accommodating normally and you've become quite adept at keeping us all connected despite horrendous situations. Therefore, I suggested that the director might gently encourage his staff to take advantage of your knowledge."

"And how did he react?"

"He agreed, but I did promise that you would be more...understanding."

Jess nodded. "I suppose I did let my…feelings…taint my usually wonderful people skills."

Lester nodded and smiled. "You yelled at them."

She smiled embarrassedly, and admitted, "I did. I was a bully, actually. I'll apologize immediately."

Lester smiled proudly. "I was hoping that you'd feel this way. Thank you, Jess."

She nodded and turned to leave.

"I'll try to get him home as soon as I can," Lester said softly.

She smiled. "I know."

Jess spent the better part of the day apologizing to Norway, at least, to the ARC. The director curtly accepted her apology. The communication techs were uncomfortably over-polite but they did follow her directions -reluctantly.

She thought about asking them to patch her in to Becker, but she thought that might come off as pushy. She didn't want to upset the Norwegian director any more. She didn't think Lester could take it.

So she disconnect from Norway without speaking to Becker. She was so depressed that she ate chocolate cake for lunch and triple fudge ice cream with chocolate bars for supper. Then she went to bed feeling sick and more depressed.

Two more days passed, slow and uneventful. There were small texts from Becker, promising that he was fine and that he missed most everyone at the ARC.

Midway into the third morning, the ADD lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh my god!" cried Jess. The anomaly was centered over one Norway.

"What have we got, Jess?" asked Matt, running in with the team.

Jess sat still, staring at the ADD warnings clearly over Norway.

"Jess? What's wrong?" asked Abby. She leaned over her and looked at the map. "Oh…no," she whispered.

Jess nodded. "Becker's in the middle of that," she said with an eerie calm.

"It's OK, Jess," said Matt. "He's a pro."

"He'll be fine," agreed Connor.

"I shall inform Lester," said Emily. Matt nodded.

Jess shook her head. "Enough of this…panic. Get hold of yourself, Jess," she said. She took a deep breath. "Let's find out what's going on." Jess' fingers flew over the keyboard. "OK. It's chaos. I can't get through to any media outlets in the area."

"No reports coming in?" asked Matt.

Jess scoffed. "Too many. They're all jumbled and hard to follow. Plus the communications are swamped by people trying to get help."

"Any word on damage or casualties?" asked Lester, walking in beside Emily.

"No. It's too unorganized and crazy," said Jess.

"What about the emergency channels?" asked Abby.

"Crowded and over loaded," said Jess. "The good news is its holding up. There isn't nearly as much interference as before."

"Thanks to you, Jess," said Lester.

"It's not helping that much now, though," said Jess. "Everyone wants information, so it's hard to get through."

"Keep trying," said Lester.

"Oh, I will. Don't worry," said Jess.

"I'll see if I can make any better headway," said Lester, going to his office. He paused and turned to the team. "Let me know if there's news," he said softly.

They nodded. Jess was unaware of this small exchange. She was busy. "I'm going to find out…" she mumbled, "what's going on. Just watch me."

The team stayed close but left her alone to work. It was clear that she was having a difficult time from her grunts, moans, and slight curses.

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

935 words

Chapter Seven

After about fifteen minutes, Abby touched her shoulder softly. "Any luck?"

Jess shook her head. "I'm hacking every Norwegian system I can find. The information is scattered and incomplete. Not to mention the fact that there are a lot of stupid people clogging the lines up with their panicked ramblings." She punched the keyboard and yelled at the monitor, "I need information!"

"Easy, Jess," said Abby quietly, lightly rubbing her shoulders.

"Sorry," said Jess. "I'm just so frustrated. And worried."

"I know, but you have to stay calm and focused."

Jess nodded. "Right."

"You can do this."

"Of course I can," said Jess. She thought of Becker and the times he called her a certain word. "I _am_ brilliant," she said softly.

Abby nodded and chuckled. "You are."

"No luck," said Lester, returning. "No one can get anything concrete."

"I know," said Jess.

"Come now, Miss Parker, you must have something…" Lester began, but Abby shook her head in warning and he stopped. He was slightly alarmed and confused by her action.

Jess sighed with frustration, but stayed calm. ""All I know is that the scattered and incomplete reports I'm getting confirm the ADD info. The anomaly is somewhere in the waters around Norway and its smaller islands."

"Are any of the reports confirmed?"

Jess scoffed. "No. It's nearly impossible to sort them all out, but there does seem to be a concentration near an area called Rost. It's a small island to the North. It's a fishing community and fairly isolated."

"But we know it's in the water?" asked Matt.

"Yes," said Jess. "That's about the only solid information I have."

"I hate water incursions," Connor said. "It's hard to see the creature and what it's doing. Plus we don't have as much data on prehistoric marine creatures," said Connor, "especially the early sharks. You know, cartilage breaks down. And since a shark is mostly cartilage there aren't fossils, just teeth."

"Any descriptions of creatures yet?" asked Matt.

"Yes, but they're not very useful. The witnesses are excited and scared," said Jess. "The reports do seem to indicate a large predatory fish or shark. There may be more than one. It's very unclear at this point."

"Brilliant," said Connor sarcastically. "Just what they need, several creatures."

"Or several megladons or other large carnivorous fish," suggested Abby.

"Yay. Like I said, I'm not a fan of the water incursions," said Connor.

"Where's the Norwegian ARC?" asked Lester. "They have to be mobilized."

Jess shook her head. "I haven't located them yet, but I'm sure your right. He's out there…somewhere," she said, a bit more sadly then she had intended. She blushed deep red as they all stared at her.

Matt smiled. "You're right, Jess. There's no way Becker is hold up inside while chaos is around him."

"He'd miss the fun," said Connor, winking at her.

She smiled and nodded. "He'd hate that."

They all chuckled.

Jess sighed. "So why can't I find him?"

"You're doing your best," said Lester, "do not get discouraged."

"It's just so crazy," she said, "It's not exactly a crowded metropolitan area, so there are limited sources that I can hack. The ones I've managed to find are swamped." Just then she groaned. "Idiots!"

"What?" asked Abby.

Jess shook her head with frustration. "The area is only accessible by boats or planes," she said. "I'm now getting chatter that there is gridlock in the waters around Rost."

"Panic," said Emily. "People are trying to leave but they are not helping the situation."

Lester nodded. "Nasty business."

Jess shook her head with frustration.

"Knocking into each other, literally," said Jess, "and causing more damage and injuries. The authorities have just closed the area."

The team was silent.

Connor broke the silence by saying, "Well, at least we know for sure where the anomaly is."

The others nodded.

"I feel so helpless," said Jess, a tear running down her cheek. "I should have his back, wherever he is. "

"You're doing what you can," said Lester.

"It's not enough," she said.

"We feel the same way," said Matt. "One of us is out there and we're here."

"Indeed," said Lester solemnly. "Right. Enough of this pity party. Buck up everyone."

Jess nodded. "I'll find something. I will."

"I have every confidence in you, Jess," said Lester kindly.

Jess steadied herself and wiped her eyes. "I can do this," she said. The others watched helplessly as Jess typed and hacked.

"Have you offered our assistance to Norway?" asked Emily.

Lester shrugged. "They say they have our assistance—the good Captain." He sighed. "I did offer. They graciously declined."

"Idiots," said Connor.

"They feel that though we have…certain expertise….they know the area and that we'd be in the way."

"Like I said, idiots."

"I agree with Connor," said Abby. She smiled. "Don't suppose we could take an unscheduled vacation?"

Lester laughed. "Nice try. No. Besides, the airports and docks are locked down. We couldn't get in."

"And Becker can't get out," Matt said, glancing at Jess, who was still immersed in her work. "I guess we stay and hope they call us in."

Lester nodded. "And prepare in the event that they do. I've got Becker's men on standby." He smiled. "They're more eager to go than we are."

Connor laughed. "That's sweet; they want to follow their leader into madness."

Lester eyed Jess. "I hope she's up for…whatever happens," he said with a hushed voice.

"She'll be fine," said Abby, but she was clearly concerned.

They continued watching at a distance, praying that she'd find something soon.

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

A lot of plot explaining here. The creatures were researched on the internet and I am not an expert. There may be some mistakes in their description, so humor me. Also, I'm having trouble finding places to split the chapters. I apologize; it ends in a bad place.

1237 words

Chapter Eight

Finally, Jess exclaimed, "Yes!"

"You found something?" asked Lester, leading the others as they ran over.

She nodded. "I hate to brag, but I'm brilliant," she said with a big grin. "I gave up trying to find information on the chaotic Norwegian channels and broadened my search. This footage, coming in now is from a Japanese film crew. They're broadcasting live."

"Why?" asked Abby. "How does a Japanese film crew end up in Norway?"

Jess, still smiling, punched some buttons. "Hang on. Let me run it through some translating software. Now let me back it up a few minutes. Here."

The reporter spoke in Japanese and prompts appeared on the monitor, translating. The reporter, standing on a ship, said, "We're quite fortunate to be here filming these amazing events," he said. "We're here documenting the Norwegian fish industry, hoping to educate the Japanese public about fish from this region and increase sales."

The ship lunged and the reporter was tossed about. Visibly shaking, he said, "We got a bit more than we intended."

The footage went on to show the boat lurching more.

"It's like its being hit," said Matt.

"Yeah," said Jess. "It is. I'll move the footage forward. Hold on."

"Jess, how long ago was all this?" asked Lester.

"Just a few minutes I lucked out and found it just as the attacks began."

"What's attacking them?" asked Connor.

"Hold on," said Jess. "There! See the gray shapes in the water?"

The team nodded and watched as the camera focused on a large gray mass as it head-butted the boat. The whole boat shuddered and shook from the impact.

"It's not big enough to be megalodon," said Connor.

"It's big enough to do damage," said Abby. "Ooh, there's a good shot of its teeth. It's definitely a predator."

"And there's more than one," said Jess. The footage now showed other boats in the water being attacked by other gray masses.

"Holy…" began Connor. "One…two….three, four…how many are there?"

"I don't know," said Jess, "there's only the one camera. The view is from just this part of the island. Oh, we've caught up. This is all live now."

The attacks went on but the boats stood up pretty well.

"They've got some excellent boat commanders," said Lester. "Where are the ARC forces?"

"I don't know. There's been no sign."

Lester scoffed. "Seems a bit unprofessional. If this was my jurisdiction, I guarantee that you would all be right in the middle."

"Thanks," said Connor. He shook his head no at Abby.

They watched silently as the gray shapes kept running into boats.

"They need to do something," said Matt. "Just running from them or tying to bear out the brunt won't last forever."

They watched a while longer. Suddenly there was a disturbing creaking noise over the screen. The Japanese reporter began to shout.

"What's happening?" asked Jess.

"What I was afraid of," said Matt. "The boat is giving way."

Sure enough, pieces of the boat broke off. Jess gasped as the reporter was knocked over board. Then a crew member. Then another.

"Oh, no!" cried Jess.

A gray shape was filmed turning from the ship and heading toward the people in the sea.

"The camera man is still on board," said Connor. "I guess this is news."

"He can't film this!" cried Jess. "It's live!"

"I agree," said Lester. "It hardly seems appropriate." He winced at a loud bone crunching sound.

Jess shuddered and covered her mouth with disgust.

"At least the camera veered off that poor person," said Abby, "before it got graphic."

"Yeah, but the water turning red was disturbing," said Connor softly.

"It's still wrong," said Jess, covering her ears as screams filled the monitor.

The camera kept on the water, avoiding the actual attacks, but the amount of red water kept growing. At one point, Emily said to Jess, "Do not look."

"No. I'm Ok. I have to…keep trying to find a way…to communicate."

"Did anyone survive being tossed in?" asked Connor.

"Yes, look someone is swimming away," said Lester.

"Is it me, or is the gray mass kind of slow?" asked Abby.

"The water there is freezing," said Matt. "I doubt it's suitable for anything prehistoric."

"Good," said Jess. "Maybe that swimmer can get away."

"That may be a clue to its identity," said Connor. "It might be a slow clunky predator."

There were suddenly more screams and the footage was unsteady as the camera man moved. He found the source of commotion. Another boat had splintered. More people were in the sea.

"Oh, God!" cried Jess.

They watched another boat capsize as a boat, frantically trying to escape the creatures, crashed into it.

"They are becoming dangers to each other," said Emily.

"Why isn't anyone helping?" asked Jess. "They could rescue them!"

"They're scared, Jess," said Abby.

They watched as more water turned red.

"What are they doing?" asked Jess

Three gray masses hit eat other. The team watched with horror as one of them began to chew on the other.

"That is an aggressive fish," said Emily.

"Or…they're cannibalistic," said Connor. "I think I know what they are: Dunkleosteus, a smaller, slower predatory placoderm."

"A what?" asked Lester.

"An extinct class of prehistoric armored fish," said Connor. "Scientists are still debating their physiology and behavior."

"You said it was small," said Jess. "Those things are huge!"

"I said it was smaller than megalodon. Dunkleosteus could reach 10 meters."

They watched as the bitten dunkleosteus pulled away from its attacker and targeted a small group of three survivors. They didn't survive long.

"I'm going to be ill," said Jess.

"I can't believe this is still airing," said Matt.

"I told you," said Jess, "the communications are crazy there."

"Jeez, the incursion had to happen in a fishing community," said Connor. "All those boats are sitting ducks."

Jess began to cry as more ships capsized. "It's awful," she said with sobs.

Then, incredibly, a boat sailed straight for the destruction and carnage.

"What's this joker doing?" asked Connor

"It is moving very fast," said Emily.

It sailed straight into the chaos. As it got closer small launches left the ship and sailed into the mass of people.

"They're picking them up!" cried Jess.

"Finally, some good news," said Matt.

They watched people lean out of the small boats and pull survivors up.

"This is dangerous," said Abby. Just as she spoke, a gray mass turned toward a rescue ship.

"Those boats have a weaker structure," said Lester . "They'll collapse like matchsticks."

Jess braced herself as the gray mass moved in. It was about to hit when a shot of electricity hit it.

"Was that?" asked Connor.

Matt smiled. "That was an EMD."

Another blast and another and the mass fell away from the boat. The camera man followed the zaps to another small boat. Inside were men holding EMDS. At the front was a handsome man in black.

"Becker!" cried Jess.

The camera closed in on him as he gave orders. There were four to five men with him. Some were hanging over the boat shooting while others were pulling people to safety.

"He's alright!" cried Jess, clapping happily and collapsing against the back of her chair. "He's alright," she whispered.

"Yeah," said Matt with a smile, "and right in the thick of it."

"That's our good Captain," said Lester, smiling. "Good man."

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

1197 words

Chapter Nine, Transfer

The camera moved off Becker to take in the scene. Several small boats or launches sailed around, each one carrying men and women armed with EMDs and dressed in dark black coats. They continued rescuing people and holding off the creatures.

Becker's boat took the lead and headed toward the masses of creatures. The camera focused in on Becker as he waved to another boat. It sailed beside him. He shouted orders. Then several divers jumped in.

"What are they doing?" asked Jess, agitated. "They'll be killed!"

"I think they're going to close the anomaly," said Connor. "One of them carried something wrapped in plastic."

"The closing device," said Emily. Connor nodded.

Becker stood on the boat, his attention on the water. Soon a diver popped up. He spoke to Becker. Becker then waved to the other boats. The diver nodded and submerged.

The other boats began moving toward the boat that held Becker. As they moved, the ARC people fired at the dunkleosteuses. The creatures ran forward, driven on by the shots.

"They're driving them toward Becker!"

"It's OK, Jess," said Matt. "I think that's the plan."

"Yeah. He's hovering over the place with the divers," said Connor. "I think they're standing by to close the anomaly."

"Once the creatures are through," said Abby. "Smart."

"Dangerous," said Matt.

"Crazy," said Jess, her eyes on Becker. "Please…"

They watched as Becker's boat moved off slightly. Becker and his men began to shoot the gray masses as they got closer.

"They're keeping them in position," said Matt.

For a few tense moments, the team watched quietly. The boats bobbed and circled. The armed men and women kept the creatures holding steady.

Becker shouted and suddenly the ARC people began shooting in a frenzy, hanging out of the boats and firing down into the water.

"They're driving them down," said Connor. Matt nodded.

Suddenly they all stopped and stared at the water. Becker was tense, keenly looking into the sea. The camera closed in as they waited. Finally the divers popped up. One of them spoke to Becker. He smiled.

Cheering broke out from the boats and the divers began laughing.

"I guess it's over," said Connor.

Jess sighed and giggled. She watched Becker, laughing, pull the divers up. He patted them on the shoulders and shook their hands.

The men in the boat slapped Becker on the back. The boats sailed back to the larger ship they'd launched from. The boat with the Japanese film crew limped over to Becker's ship. Several people climbed aboard.

That's when Becker noticed the camera. He frowned as someone stepped forward and began to speak in Japanese.

"Oh my God, it's the reporter!" cried Jess.

The reporter wrapped in a blanket, shaking and a bit bloody was still doing his job, this time trying to interview Becker.

Becker shook his head and pushed the reporter away. The team laughed.

"Action Man's charming as ever," said Connor.

"I said get that thing out of my face!" screamed Becker. "I have more important things to do!"

Several of the Norwegian troops laughed and backed Becker, shoving the film crew away and keeping them back.

That's when the footage stopped.

"Aw…" said Jess. "I wanted to hear his voice more." She pushed some buttons and moved the computer mouse. "Darn. The communications are down. I can't get anything again. I don't understand."

"They could have forced a massive communications blackout," said Lester. "That footage is rather sensitive. On the plus side, if that is the case it means the bureaucrats are back at work."

Matt laughed. "Yeah, that's a silver lining," he said with sarcasm. Lester raised an eyebrow.

Jess sighed sadly. Abby put an arm around her. "At least you know he's alive and well."

"And happy," said Connor, "blasting creatures and abusing journalists."

Jess giggled. "Right."

Several hours later Jess was still at the ADD.

"Go home, Miss Parker," said Lester. "If there is any news I shall call you."

"No," said Jess. "It's Ok. I'm fine."

Lester sighed. He was about to try another approach when Abby touched his arm. "Let me," she said softly.

"Fine," he said. "I'll be in my office."

Abby nodded. She walked slowly up to Jess. "You've been at this for hours."

"I know, Abby, but I have to see that he's safe."

"I understand. I do. It was horrible when I was separated from Connor."

Jess blushed. "It's not like that…we're just friends."

Abby smiled. "Of course, but you do care for him. We all do."

Jess smiled. "Right. I know."

"And he cares about you, Jess. He'd be very unhappy if he knew you weren't taking care of yourself."

"I'm fine…"

Abby sighed. "Jess, you can't help Becker if you get sloppy."

"Excuse me?" asked Jess, clearly angered.

Abby chuckled. "Calm down, Jess. I'm just worried."

"You're suggesting that I'd let my…feelings interfere with my work!"

"I am not…" began Abby.

"Excuse me, Abby," said Emily, entering Ops. "I overheard the conversation. May I join it?"

"Sure," said Abby.

"Thank you," she said. She turned to Jess. "Fatigue and hunger will take its toll. They already have. If you wish to assist Becker when we finally make contact, you should prepare both your mind and body."

Jess was quiet.

"Eat," said Emily. "Rest your mind."

Jess sighed and reluctantly nodded. Abby gestured to a tech to take over. As he approached Jess' abandoned chair, Jess jabbed a finger toward him. "Michael, I want your constant attention on the ADD."

"Oh, yes, ma'am," he said. He smiled. "I wouldn't dream of letting you down."

Jess sighed. "Sorry," she said. "I'm…tired I guess."

"And worried," he said. "I promise to let you know if I hear from the Captain."

Jess nodded, and then turned pink. "Or anyone else from the ARC branch," she said.

Michael laughed. "Right." He, like everyone else at the London ARC knew how much Becker meant to her. "Now go."

"She is leaving," said Emily, grabbing Jess by the hand and pulling her out of Ops.

Abby hung back. "You better be on your toes."

Michael scoffed. "Don't I know it."

Abby nodded and laughed, then followed her friends to the canteen.

Once they sat down at a table, Jess picked at her food. "I'm not really hungry."

"Try," said Abby.

She sighed.

"You will eat," said Emily. "Or I will force you."

Jess eyes widened. "You would not."

Emily stared at her.

"Fine! I'll eat!" cried Jess.

Abby laughed . Jess slowly ate while Emily watched her.

"I'm chewing!" cried Jess.

"Good. I do not wish to force you," said the lady from Victorian times.

Abby chuckled. "Don't mess with Emily."

"Indeed. Are you chewing thoroughly, Jess?"

"Yes! Goodness, Emily, who know you were such a tyrant?"

Emily smiled. "A few people, but they are all dead."

Jess' eyes bulged out. Abby laughed as she saw Jess visibly shudder.

"I'm glad we're friends," said Jess uneasily. "You'd be a horrible enemy."

"Thank you Jess," Emily said sincerely. "I agree."

Abby laughed loudly but Jess turned a pale color.

"I lost my appetite," she said.

End of Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter 10

1290 words. Author's Note: I am ending this story here. I have ideas to further this along, but I have decided to put them into a sequel. Thank you for reading.

Chapter Ten, Transfer, Conclusion 

Jess was relieved when an announcement came over the speakers. "Jess Parker to Ops."

Jess jumped up, upsetting her tray, and dashed from the canteen.

"I hope it is good news," said Emily. Abby nodded. The two followed after Jess.

"What is it? Is it Becker? Is he OK?" rambled Jess as she burst from the lift.

"Ask him yourself," said Michael the tech, as he moved to reveal a screen full of a handsome, yet clearly worn Captain.

"Becker!"

He chuckled. "Hi."

"Hi! Are you alright? You weren't hurt were you? It looked pretty rough in the boats, and then when all the creatures started swarming around you I was so worried! But I should have known you'd be on top of the situation. Not only did you round up the nasty shark things you actually plucked people out of the sea! You were marvelous!"

Becker stared at her, a slightly embarrassed smile on his face. "Uh…how do you know all that?" he asked.

Abby and Emily laughed. "Jess is brilliant," said Abby, "that's how."

"Indeed," said Emily.

Jess blushed. "I'm sorry I gushed on."

"Oh…I don't mind," said Becker, smirking.

Jess giggled. "Abby and Emily are right of course, I was brilliant."

The girls and Becker laughed.

"She was," agreed Abby. "Finding that Japanese broadcast was genius."

Becker grimaced. "Please don't mention those…people to me."

"You didn't throw the reporter overboard, did you?" asked Abby with a chuckle.

"I couldn't. It would have set a bad example for the soldiers in my command. We had just bonded after all," said Becker.

Jess smiled. "Bonded by heroism," she said with a giggle.

Becker laughed and nodded. "They were brilliant. It could have been very bad. As it is, there are still fishermen unaccounted for, but at least the casualty list isn't as high as we feared."

"That's good," said Jess. "You never answered me, though. Are you alright?"

He chuckled. 'Fine. I'm a bit tired but I'll survive."

Jess sighed with relief. "I'm so glad to see you."

"You too, Jess."

"I was so worried, Becker. When the ADD lit up all of Norway, I panicked."

"Yeah. I was afraid of that. I tried to send off a text, but…"

"I know, the channels were all tied up and cell phone service was down."

"Yeah, and then they mobilized us and I didn't have a chance to try again. It took a while to get to the area. Did you know that this part of Norway is one of the furthest points north? The arctic circle's close by."

"Don't! Now I'm going to worry that you'll freeze to death."

He laughed. "I'm keeping warm. Actually, the fisher folk here make some very nice home brew. Keeps you pretty toasty."

"Dear Lord!" cried Lester, eavesdropping. "Captain Becker, as my personal representative I prohibit you to be sloshed while on duty!"

He laughed. "The locals forced me to drink it, Sir."

"A likely story."

"Don't worry, Lester. I'm sober and alert."

"Glad to hear it. If you are quite done bringing Miss Parker up to date on the bootlegging activities of the Norse, would you kindly debrief me?" he asked.

"Sure, Lester. Uh…can I have a few more minutes with Jess. Please?"

Lester rolled his eyes. "Since you asked nicely."

Jess giggled and the others stepped away. "Hey," she said to the screen.

"Hey. I just wanted to tell you again that I'm fine," he said. He chuckled a little nervously. "I was worried about you. I know how you worry."

Jess giggled and shook her head. "You're the one in danger and you worry about me."

"Yeah," he said, looking a bit awkward, but when he looked into her eyes, albeit though a screen, he smiled. "It's just good to see and talk to you. It's…comforting."

Jess blushed and looked sweetly at him. "It's comforting to me too. I've been on pins and needles here."

"I am sorry."

She shook her head. "Don't. You have nothing to be sorry for. It's your job."

"Hey, that reminds me. I'm supposed to pass along thanks."

"What? From who?"

"The communications staff."

Jess chuckled. "My biggest fans."

He laughed. "They are now. Whatever you did, when they followed your advice, it really improved their system."

"Are you kidding me? It was horrible! I couldn't get though!"

"But it didn't crash, Jess. They kept expecting it to and it didn't. Yeah, it was swamped apparently, but they eventually sorted it out. Well, I guess they're still sorting it out. Anyway, you made it easier for them and they send their thanks." He laughed. "They're still kind of…afraid of you, though."

Jess blushed and laughed. "Tell them I'm glad I could help and that I'm so sorry. Again."

Becker laughed. "Apparently you're formidable when you're fired up. Now, why were you so mad at the communications again?" he asked with a smirk.

"I don't remember."

"Fine, be coy," he said. "I know you miss me."

"Don't be cocky, Becker."

He laughed. "So you don't miss me?"

She smiled and blushed. "Maybe a bit."

"Oh. So I won't be getting any parties when I come back?"

"We'll see. If they ever let you go."

"They will. They'll get tired of my charming personality eventually."

Jess giggled. "I hope so."

"Besides, I think I'm kind of offending them with all my whining about Chinese take away."

She laughed. "Becker."

"Well…I guess I better go. Lester is probably having a cow."

Jess looked over where their boss was pacing and shaking his head. "A bit."

"OK. Tell him I'm all his."

"Hey…save some for the rest of us," she said.

"Jessica!"

She giggled and blushed. She called out to Lester. "He's ready for you."

"Oh…joy. Thank goodness the Captain is ready for me."

Jess and Becker both laughed.

"Transfer him to my office," Lester said, walking to it.

"I guess that's all the time we have," said Jess, sadly.

"For now," said Becker.

She smiled. "Stay safe."

"I will. See you soon, Jess."

She nodded and smiled, and tried not to cry. She then hit the buttons and Becker vanished from her monitor. She looked sadly at it. It seemed so bleak and empty now.

A while later, Jess had taken a break. As she sipped her tea she checked her emails. It was the usual quick notes from friends. Then she saw a number that made her heart skip a beat. It was Becker. She opened it and gasped with pleasure.

From her mobile shined a beautiful red and orange sunset over a rocky and cold-looking Norwegian shore. There was an accompanying text that said, "This made me think of you: cheerful and bright."

Jess giggled. She felt toasty warm inside. She blushed as she texted back, "Aw. That's so sweet. Thank you. It's beautiful. Maybe when you get back we can watch sunsets together."

She waited anxiously for a reply. Had she been too bold? After a moment, her mobile pinged. She read, "That sounds great. This sunset's pretty but it's too cold here to enjoy it. It's kind of lonely too."

Jess smiled, turning the color of the sunset. "It's a date…I mean…I can't wait for you to come home."

"Me either. I hope it's soon," said the text.

"I hope so too," she texted back. "Until then…I'm thinking of you."

"Me too, Jess."

Jess closed her mobile and looked across at the full canteen. There must have been close to a hundred people in the room but because Becker wasn't there she felt alone. And she knew she'd feel that way until he came back.

"You weren't the only thing transferred," she whispered. "My heart is in Norway too."

The End, but another story is coming…


End file.
